


Blush

by Winga



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, because why not, of course there's a bit of Cecil's voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, for our writing challenge, another prompt making me write wtnv. Oops.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Again, for our writing challenge, another prompt making me write wtnv. Oops.

He stares at his image in the mirror and wonders, just wonders, why he keeps blushing, when the man, the strange and beautiful man, talks to him, even when it’s only through the radio. His colleagues have noticed it, and one of them asked him where he buys his blush, because it seems to be semi-permanent on his face. He’d hidden his face in his hands at that and mumbled something about not having any makeup on which made his colleague smile, even though he couldn’t know that, what with not seeing what was happening.

He tried to explain it to himself, he tried to explain it through science, through blood packing in one place, although he didn’t understand how the voice alone could do something like this.

“It’s love,” someone says and the others are nodding, when he comes back from staring at himself in the mirror and he raises his brow at them. They smile. “Love is a science in itself. It’s of course easy to explain, but it makes people want to do silly things, doesn’t it? But it makes them gorgeous, as well.”

He can only nod, and then there’s silence. Or there’s not, the weather is on the radio and it has never made sense to him how a song is the weather, even though it always seems to fit into what he sees outside. Somehow, even though it shouldn’t, it shouldn’t be able even.

And then the voice is back.

“You might have missed it, what with the weather report, but we have managed to stop the fire. Well, someone did, and no one knows exactly who, but they know it wasn’t the fire department. The fire department shouted abuse and threw water on the fire, which only made it hate them more and attack them directly, but a stranger, or maybe someone who lives next to you and wears a red dress and matching lipstick, came to talk to the fire and they sang a song. They sang a song so beautiful that the fire stopped attacking the firefighters, who were thankful for the intervention, and the fire just, stopped being altogether.”

He sighs. Then he notices that the others are staring at him, knowingly, and he coughs. “Back to work with you,” he says, trying to distance himself from the radio, from the voice in the radio and he tries to ignore the looks the others give him and each other and he coughs again. “We have important science to do, don’t we?”


End file.
